inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Eragon
|Died |Species=Human/Elf Hybrid |Gender=Male |Height=Average |Hair=Brown (Blond in film) |Eyes=Brown (Blue in film) |Description |Dragon=Saphira |Affiliation=Dragon Riders, Varden, Dwarves, Elves |Family=Brom (Father) Selena (Mother) Murtagh (Maternal Half-Brother) Morzan (Stepfather) Garrow (Maternal Uncle) Marian (Maternal Aunt-in-law) Roran (Maternal Cousin) Katrina (Maternal Cousin-in-law) Orik (Foster Brother) Ismira (Maternal Cousin once-removed) Cadoc (Maternal Grandfather) |Teachers=Garrow, Brom, Oromis, Glaedr |Film portrayer=Edward Speleers }} Eragon Shadeslayer was the main protagonist in the Inheritance Cycle. He was the son of Brom and Selena. History Early life Before Eragon was born, Selena fled Morzan's castle to give birth to him in Carvahall because she was afraid Morzan would hurt him during one of his drunken rages. When she arrived, she found her brother Garrow, and asked to stay with him until she gave birth five months later. Garrow and his wife Marian agreed to raise the boy, and Selena's only condition was that he would be named Eragon. Then, she returned to Morzan's castle where she died. Finding Saphira's egg Eragon grew up on his uncle's farm in Carvahall until he nearly came of age. In the beginning of the book, he was hunting a deer in a nearby forest and mountain range called the Spine. Most villagers feared to enter the Spine due to superstitious tales and misfortunes that occurred there, namely, that the King had lost half of his army in it many years before. However, Eragon never seemed to be bothered by it. While stalking his prey, there was a magical explosion in front of him just when he was about to shoot a lame deer which made him miss his shot and then he discovered a blue stone. Cautiously, he picked it up and decided that he should sell it in order to purchase food for his adopted family. After two days, he reached Carvahall and attempted to sell it to the town butcher, Sloan. He was interested in the stone, but because Eragon did not know what it was worth, he told him he would only give him three crowns for it. Though he thought it was a rip-off, Eragon reluctantly accepted the butcher's offer. However, after learning that it came from the Spine, Sloan was furious and said that he would not deal with anything that came from that cursed place. Katrina, Sloan's daughter, heard the commotion and sought help from Horst, a blacksmith. Horst came with Katrina, and decided to buy some meat for Eragon. Eragon thanked Horst and said he would work to pay off his debt in the spring. He returned to his uncle's farm and showed the blue stone to Garrow. His uncle was angry about Horst paying for the food but he explained why Sloan had been so angry: his wife, Ismira, had gone over the Igualda Falls, which was located in the Spine, a year before Eragon was born. Traders Nine days after Eragon's return, a terrible blizzard settled over the fells. Eragon became worried that the Traders would not come. Eight days later, his cousin Roran said that the traders still had not arrived. Desperate, Eragon searched for the traders himself and found footprints and wheel tracks on the road, which confirmed the traders' arrival. Eragon, Roran, and Garrow arrived in Carvahall the next day, where the traders had gathered, and showed the stone to a trader named Merlock. After Merlock examined it, he said that he didn't know the stone's value, and that whoever had shaped it had used tools he had never seen before. Eragon and Garrow were also shocked to hear that it was a hollow. Again, Eragon asked about its worth. Merlock was unable to say, but he knew others outside of Carvahall who would pay much for it. Additionally, he told them of news of the Urgals passing through populated areas. Whole villages had been forced to move because Urgals had destroyed their fields. Worst of all, there were reports of the appearance of a Shade. Eragon knew that wherever a Shade went, rivers of blood burst forth. The egg hatches Eragon kept the stone for himself, and was shocked when it hatched into a dragon the night he went to the traders. Beforehand, Eragon "tested" the egg, like a trader had, and heard a squeak after one of the tools he was using struck the egg. When Eragon touched the baby dragon, he felt a burning, icy energy course through him, entering through his hand. This left a mark known as the gedwëy ignasia (Shining Palm) - the mark of a Dragon Rider on his right hand. Because any remnants of the era of the Dragon Riders were outlawed in the Empire, Eragon raised the dragon in secret, torn between his delight with his new companion and his fear of what might happen if the Empire discovered what had occurred. He eventually resolved to keep it, and built a home for her high in the branches of a tree. After consulting with Brom, the village story-teller, as to a good name for a dragon (without telling him of his dragon), he told the dragon all the names Brom had told him, but it didn't like any of the ones he told, finally he realized why it didn't want them, it was a girl! After that he narrowed it down until he said the last name Brom had said Saphira, she seemed to like it so that was her name; "Saphira". For a while, he managed to keep her hidden, but when Saphira, her appetite, and the dung piles in the forest continued to grow, he realized he would not be able to keep her existence a secret much longer. Things were going fine until two menacing, hooded beings of strange powers known as the Ra'zac, came to Carvahall, searching for the dragon egg. Sometime after being warned about the strangers, Brom saved Eragon from them, but also (unknown to Eragon at the time) confirmed that Eragon was indeed a Rider, after twisting Eragon's wrist up, revealing the gedwëy ignasia. Saphira, now able to talk through their mental link, forced Eragon to flee with her to the place where her egg appeared to him, while the Ra'zac destroyed Eragon's farm and hurt Garrow with a strange liquid, who died a short awhile after. When Eragon first rode on Saphira, he suffered terrible wounds from her scales, which scraped his legs so badly that it ripped open the skin, making him bleed profusely. Dragon Rider Quest for vengeance Eragon, Saphira, and the cryptic story-teller Brom resolved to hunt down the Ra'zac and avenge Garrow. As they traveled, Brom taught Eragon swordsmanship and more about the history of the Dragon Riders. He was given a red Rider's sword named Zar'roc, which belong to a powerful Rider named Morzan who was loyal to the evil King Galbatorix. To his surprise, Eragon learned that he was named after the very first Rider. While traveling around Utgard towards Yazuac, Brom used magic to light a fire, making the word ''Brisingr'' sound like a curse. When he later tried to defend himself and Brom, from an Urgal ambush in Yazuac, Eragon discovered that he was able to use magic by repeating the "curse" as he fired an arrow. This magic cost Eragon too much energy and nearly killed him. Questioning Brom about it, he learned that all Dragon Riders possessed magical abilities, and Brom subsequently took it upon himself to instruct Eragon in the proper use of the talent. During their travels, Eragon received several visions of a beautiful, imprisoned woman who appeared to be in great pain. After a while, they lost the Ra'zac's trail, but were able to track the shipments of the exotic Seithr oil, the substance used by the Ra'zac to inflict wounds that could not be healed upon Garrow, to the port city of Teirm. With the assistance of Brom's close friend Jeod, they used the annals in the city's record room to discover that the Ra'zac were located in Helgrind. During their stay in Teirm, Eragon learned to read and write, abilities which Garrow had considered unnecessary as a farmer, and also to scry. He eavesdropped on a conversation between Brom and Jeod via magic. To his surprise, he learned that both men were members of the Varden, the rebel group that opposed the rule of King Galbatorix. He visited a shop in the city owned by Angela, a herbalist and witch. He met a cryptic werecat named Solembum who accompanied the witch. Angela told him his fortune, revealing that he would have a long lifespan, that the great powers of the land would struggle to control him, that he would fall in love with a lady of noble birth, that he would leave Alagaësia forever, a death would soon come to someone very close to him, and that he would face betrayal from within his own family. Afterward, Solembum advised Eragon that when he was in need of a weapon, to look under the roots of the Menoa Tree; and to speak his name at the Rock of Kuthian and open the Vault of Souls when his power was insufficient. On the way to Helgrind, Eragon saw the woman again in his dreams. She was in a prison. She continued appearing in his dreams for some time. :"My heart died a while back." :''---Eragon'' While in Dras-Leona, Eragon and his companions were chased and later ambushed by the Ra'zac. They were rescued by a mysterious man named Murtagh who scared off the Ra'zac by shooting them with arrows, but not before Brom was fatally wounded by one of the Ra'zac's dagger. Brom revealed to Eragon that he had once been a Dragon Rider, and that his dead dragon was also named "Saphira". Brom also told Eragon seven words in the Ancient Language which we had yet to learn. Brom died shortly thereafter. Brom was laid to rest, and Saphira used magic to turn his tomb to diamond. Eragon and Saphira resolved to travel with Murtagh in search of the resistance. They set out for Gil'ead, hoping to find a contact who could lead them to the location of the Varden. Near Gil'ead, Urgals under the command of the Shade Durza captured Eragon and imprisoned him in the same prison where the maiden of his dreams—to his shock, an elf—was being held. Murtagh and Saphira staged a daring rescue, but found Eragon had already escaped his cell with magic. Eragon, Saphira, and Murtagh were confronted by Durza. The struggle ended when Murtagh shot Durza with an arrow to the head, causing the Shade to be temporarily disembodied. Eragon insisted on rescuing the elf as well. She remained unconscious throughout their journey to the Beor Mountains. After reaching the Beor Mountains, Eragon grew worried, and reached out to the elf mentally and was able to converse with her. She revealed to him that her name was Arya, and revealed a map to him in his mind for the location of the Varden. She told him that they must reach the Varden if she was to survive, for she had been poisoned while in Gil'ead, and would die within three days if she wasn't cured. Journey to the Varden Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh, and Arya crossed the Hadarac Desert, racing to reach Farthen Dûr, the Dwarven mountain that housed the Varden. Along the way, they were pursued by a small army of elite Urgal warriors known as Kull. Before they reached Farthen Dûr, Murtagh, who had been reluctant to go to the Varden all along, revealed that he was the son of Morzan, first and last of the Forsworn. The Kull forced the group to flee the place where they were resting, and hidden doors in the side of Farthen Dûr opened to allow the group in. Two powerful twin sorcerers probed Eragon's mind to discover his intentions; they pressed harder than usual which caused Orik, a dwarf, to intervene on Eragon's behalf. Ajihad, leader of the Varden, imprisoned Murtagh when he learned of Murtagh's heritage, and because Murtagh refused the Twins' entry into his mind. Arya was treated for her injuries, and Eragon and Saphira were welcomed to Tronjheim, the dwarven capital. Escorted by Orik, Eragon was introduced to Hrothgar, the King of the Dwarves. He also met up again with Angela and Solembum. Ajihad wished to send Eragon to Ellesméra to complete his training; therefore, the Twins assessed his magical abilities. The Twins were cruel to Eragon, and attempted to use him to further their knowledge of the Ancient Language. A fully-healed Arya intervened, however, and took upon herself the task of assessing Eragon, even sparring with him. Eragon, although being soundly defeated, passed the test in Arya's eyes. The Varden respected Eragon. Soon after he arrived in Tronjheim, he was approached by an elderly woman and an orphaned baby, Elva, who was the woman's charge. The woman asked Eragon to bless Elva, which he did readily, using the Ancient Language. Saphira gave the child her own special gift: the gedwëy ignasia upon her brow. Saphira told Eragon that the child would have a significant future. Not long after, war became imminent. Ajihad informed Saphira and Eragon of an impending threat: an intercepted message revealed that a legion of Urgals and Kull were marching steadily towards the Varden through the tunnels under the mountains. Eragon and Saphira were presented with a full suit of armor. He was also pleased to see Murtagh was allowed to participate in the battle and prove himself to the Varden. In the battle within Tronjheim, Eragon was confronted once again by Durza. Eragon was greatly outmatched by the Shade. At one point, Durza slashed Eragon across his back and then uttered an inaudible curse upon the wound. Thanks to Saphira and Arya breaking the Isidar Mithrim, Durza's attention was diverted long enough for Eragon to stab him through the heart. Following Durza's demise, the controlling link the Shade held on the Urgals' minds snapped, causing the remainder of them to flee and fight among each other. Eragon fainted and was tended to by healers. He was watched over by the mental presence of the Mourning Sage/The-Cripple-Who-Is-Whole, who urged him to journey with Arya to Ellesméra, the capital of the elves, to finish his training. North to Ellesméra After the battle, Ajihad was ambushed by a group of Urgals and subsequently died. The Twins betrayed the Varden, set up Ajihad's ambush, and took Murtagh to the Empire. Ajihad's daughter, Nasuada, inherited the leadership of the Varden after his death. Eragon informed Nasuada of Ajihad's dying words. After conferring with Saphira about Nasuada, Eragon knelt and pledged himself to Nasuada as her vassal. She accepted his pledge of fealty and later ordered Eragon to travel to Ellesméra for training among the elves. While relaxing one day, Eragon was greeted by the sorceress Trianna, who attempted to seduce him and asked him to head the Du Vrangr Gata. Though Eragon was taken by her looks and charms, Saphira did not accept Trianna and scared her off. Though Eragon was angered by this, Saphira merely stated that she wanted Eragon to be with someone who cared for him as a person, and not just as a Rider. Eragon decided to seek out the Mourning Sage and traveled northward through eastern Alagaësia to Ellesméra with Orik, Arya, and a small contingent of dwarven warriors. Before they set off, Orik had a gift from Hrothgar: the king offered to adopt Eragon into his own clan, Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. Eragon accepted, and Orik helped him complete the ritual to make him a true member of the clan. This was the first time in history that a human joined a dwarf family. Upon arrival at Ellesméra, Eragon met with the elven queen Islanzadí and the white raven Blagden, who spouted riddles concerning Eragon's past and future. Eragon was surprised to learn that Arya was Islanzadí's daughter, and therefore the sole heir to the elven throne. The training of a Rider Eragon's training began the following day. His instructor was an ancient elvish Rider named Oromis, who was captured and maimed by the Forsworn, but later managed to escape and return to Ellesméra. Oromis was bonded to a gold dragon named Glaedr. Eragon's lessons with Oromis were frustrating at first, but he gradually learned what the scope of his responsibilities were. Moreover, he learned other things such as history, art, and politics. His knowledge of magic and the Ancient Language also expanded tremendously. However, he learned from Oromis that he had cursed Elva instead of blessing her due to a mistake in his wording (having accidentally said "may you be a shield from misfortune", thus dooming her to constantly suffer from the hurts of others). He resolved to remove the curse, although such a feat could prove tricky. Eragon's training also focused on his fighting skills. He developed an intense rivalry with an elf named Vanir, and their mutual dislike came to a head during one of their sparring sessions. Eragon was defeated multiple times, often suffering bouts of pain from the scar on his back left by Durza. During his lessons with magic and expanding his consciousness, he evolved his perception of life and became a vegetarian like the elves. Eragon composed a poem to present at the Blood-Oath Celebration, a traditional Elvish ceremony taking place every hundred years to commemorate the pact between the Elves and the Dragons. During the festivities, as a gift from the dragon race, Eragon was completely healed of every wound. Also, he was physically transformed, acquiring the features and abilities of an elf. Only after this transformation was he able to beat Vanir. Because of his new prowess, Eragon was able to cast much more powerful magic. His vision, strength and speed were all greatly increased, and he was now as healthy as the fittest elf in Alagaësia. He still needed to obtain better balance and grace. The Burning Plains Upon scrying Nasuada, he found that Galbatorix was mustering his army to attack the Varden in Surda. Eragon and Orik departed from Ellesméra and flew south on Saphira. They joined up with the combined forces of Surda and the Varden on The Burning Plains. The Empire was over 100,000 strong, greatly outnumbering the Varden. Angela, who was still with the Varden, weakened some of their numbers by poisoning the soldiers' food. From the start of the battle, the Empire pushed the Varden back. Thankfully, the dwarves appeared not far into the battle, turning the tide for the Varden. Nasuada had also formed an uneasy treaty with some Kull, who also aided in the battle against the Empire. Unexpectedly, another Rider appeared with a red dragon. Wearied by the battle, Eragon was outmatched and driven onto the ground with Saphira. He and his opponent then faced off with swords. Near the end of their duel, Eragon recognized the other Rider's manner of fighting. Eragon managed to pull off his opponent's helm, revealing Murtagh, who he thought was dead. Murtagh revealed that he had been taken to Urû'baen by the Twins, and when his Dragon Thorn had hatched for him, they were forced to swear allegiance to Galbatorix in the Ancient Language. He also revealed that Galbatorix knew his and Thorn's true names, so he was able to totally enslave him. His orders from Galbatorix were to try to capture Eragon and Saphira because she was the last female dragon in existence. Galbatorix needed her to fulfill his vision of rebuilding the order of the Riders under his rule. Murtagh decided to have mercy on them because of his and Eragon's past, but he claimed Zar'roc as his own, and stated in the Ancient Language: Eragon was Morzan's son and Murtagh's younger brother. Haunted by this turn of events, Eragon shared this secret with Roran (who had moved all the people of Carvahall down to Surda to join the Varden), Nasuada, and Arya. He then agreed to aid Roran in rescuing his fiance Katrina from the lair of the Ra'zac. Helgrind Eragon and Roran fought and killed one of the Ra'zac while Saphira battled the Lethrblaka, the Ra'zac's parents and steeds. While Roran rescued Katrina, Eragon discovered Sloan in a nearby cell and stayed behind to rescue him and also to kill the last Ra'zac. But before he did, the Ra'zac tried to make a deal with Eragon: to have his race remembered for all the terror they inspired in exchange for telling him a secret about Galbatorix; he was close to discovering the "true name" but the Ra'zac refused to reveal more.The Ra'zac cursed Eragon,declaring that he shall leave Alagaësia forever.Eragon then kills the Ra'zac, avenging Garrow and then took Sloan away from Helgrind to the Gray Heath. Eragon accidentally discovered Sloan's true name through pondering his life and motivations for his choices. However, he couldn't bring himself to kill Sloan, so he contacted Islanzadí to allow Sloan sanctuary in Ellesméra. Invoking Sloan's true name, he forced the butcher to swear in the ancient language never to see Katrina again. He then imbued him with spells to protect and feed him on his way to Ellesméra. During his journey back to the Varden, Eragon was desperately hungry and decided to eat meat, and discovered how much he loved it still. Also, he encountered Angela's former master, Tenga. He later met up with Arya, who had come in search of Eragon after he sent Roran, Katrina, and Saphira back to the Varden without him, and developed a stronger relationship with her. A marriage and Murtagh round two When Eragon returned to the Varden, he happily agreed to marry Roran and Katrina. Before the ceremony began, Thorn and Murtagh came with a battalion of soldiers who were magically immune to pain. The rematch began with Eragon and Murtagh fighting in the sky. That time, Eragon was assisted by the elves that Islanzadí had sent to protect Eragon and also by Arya. With this assistance, Eragon was able to fight Murtagh and Thorn to a stalemate. No longer having the energy to fight on, the red pair retreated and promised to come back stronger. With Murtagh and the soldiers gone, Eragon was able to marry Katrina and Roran. His wedding gift to them was a pair of golden rings that enabled them to sense the others' presence and safety. Back to Tronjheim Nasuada sent Eragon to Tronjheim, accompanied by Nar Garzhvog, warchief of the Kull. Garzhvog traveled with Eragon only so far, but did not accompany him to any Dwarven cities. Eragon's mission was to make sure that the new dwarven king would support the Varden. While he was there, the Az Sweldn rak Anhûin tried to assassinate Eragon. After it was proved that the Az Sweldn rak Anhûin was behind the attack, the clan was banished and would be ignored until they replaced their current Grimstborith, Vermund. Vermund, however, would remain banished until his death. Orik was then crowned king and readied his warriors to march to assist the Varden. Return to Ellesméra With Nasuada's reluctant permission, Eragon and Saphira returned to Ellesméra for additional training. Eragon learned from Oromis that Brom is his true father and Murtagh is not his brother, but his half-brother. Glaedr then informed Eragon of the source of the Galbatorix's immense power: the Eldunarí, a gem-like object inside each dragon, that held a dragon's soul after it died, if they transferred it there before they died. Galbatorix stole or captured all of the known Eldunarí in existence. Oromis said that he believed that Galbatorix's hoard contained hundreds of Eldunarí. Before Oromis and Glaedr left for Gil'ead, Glaedr decided to give his Eldunarí to Eragon and Saphira. Quest for a blade While in Ellesméra, Eragon asked the elf smith Rhunön if she could forge him a new sword. Although enticed by the idea of creating the weapon that would kill Galbatorix, she told him it was impossible because of her oath and also that she did not have the brightsteel to make the sword. Remembering Solembum's prophecy, Eragon and Saphira went to the Menoa tree to search for the star-metal. Eragon attempted to contact the tree and ask if there was any under its roots. The tree seemed asleep, so Eragon gave it some of his energy as a gift, and to wake it up. Saphira grew impatient and attacked the tree in order to wake her up and answer their questions. The tree woke and retaliated against them. Eragon struck a mysterious deal with the Menoa Tree, and she uncovered the brightsteel from under her roots. Rhunön then made Eragon a sword by possessing his mind and controlling his body so she could circumvent her oath. The finished hand-and-a-half sword was an iridescent blue, just as the scales on the hollow of Saphira's throat. Eragon named it "Brisingr". The weapon's blade burst into flames every time he said its name in the Ancient Language. Rhunön theorized that it might have been the sword's true name, or because the sword was imbued by Eragon's personality. Rhunön and Oromis stated that Brisingr was the finest Rider sword ever made. Siege of Feinster Eragon and Saphira arrived just in time to save Arya and Blödhgarm, open the gates, and attack the city of Feinster. The Varden stormed through the streets of the city, and took prisoners wherever possible. Once they reached the tower, they discovered three spellcasters who were creating a Shade. They hacked through the magician's wards one by one, but were too late. The man they were summoning the spirits into became an extremely powerful Shade named Varaug. However, with a mental onslaught from Eragon, Arya thrust her sword into his heart, killing him. Through Glaedr's heart of hearts, Eragon was able to see the fates of Oromis and Glaedr. Galbatorix possessed Murtagh and killed Oromis, allowing Thorn to kill Glaedr. Both Eragon and Saphira mourned for the immense loss and vowed to keep Glaedr's Eldunarí safe. Attack on Belatona Eragon and Saphira next led the Varden troops to Belatona. With the help of Arya, Blödhgarm and his spell-casters they swiftly fought their way through the Imperial soldiers. The group of soldiers behind Eragon, Saphira and the elves were led by Roran, who had been promoted by Nasuada as a result of his achievements. Personal information Physical appearance Originally, Eragon was human of average height, intense brown eyes, dark thick eyebrows and brown hair. He attended the Blood-Oath Celebration in Ellesméra, where he was transfigured into an Elf/Human hybrid by the dragons' magic. His face became more angular, pale, and smooth. His eyes became slanted and his ears became pointed. His speed, strength, sight, touch, smell, hearing, and taste were all augmented to Elf-like sensitivity. He did retain some human qualities, including thicker cheek bones and the need to shave. Most importantly, he was completely healed of his accursed scar on his back. After punching a soldier in a skirmish and dislocating his fingers, Eragon used magic to grow thick calluses on his knuckes, similar to the Dwarves' Ascûdgamln. This enabled him to punch hard objects with little or no consequence to his hands. Powers Eragon was a powerful Rider, especially after his transformation. Though it is never stated it is highly possible that Eragon was a prodigy among the Riders. This is supported by the facts that he discovered magic instinctively, and he learned at an incredibly fast rate. In just over a year he had managed to learn what took others years to master. The elf strength and agility he gained, combined with his advanced swordsmanship, allowed him to best any human or dwarf warrior, along with most elves. Still, he was outmatched by opponents with more skill than him, such as Arya and Murtagh. However, after training with Gleadr, Eragon was able to overcome this obstacle. To do this he used The Way of Knowing, a skill that allowed him to interpret body language and combine that with all he knew of his opponent and then he would use that knowledge to his advantage. Using The Way of Knowing he was able to duel Arya as an equal and finally defeat Murtagh. He was also an adept archer and hunter, a trait only enhanced by his transformation. He could debate the finer points of these activities for hours, as well as hunt in the Spine without suffering an accident, a mighty feat considering that entire legions of Galbatorix's troops were unable to,(thought his was mainly because of the urgal armies there). Roran thought of Eragon as a very skilled woodsman and hunter, better than himself. Eragon had calluses on his knuckles, similar to (and inspired by) the dwarf Shrrgnien's Ascûdgamln, which shielded his knuckles when he punched things. Eragon had a massive storage of energy in the ring Aren (an indirect gift from Brom after his death). Eragon also possessed the jeweled belt of Beloth the Wise, he could draw upon Saphira's strength for added power, Glaedr's heart of hearts, and draw energy from his surroundings to preserve his own strength. Also, there was a blue sapphire in the pommel of his new sword, Brisingr. After finding the Vault of Souls Eragon was also aided by the Eldunarí of Umaroth and many other deceased Dragons, which enhanced both his magical and Mental Powers. Eragon was a proficient spellcaster. Brom proclaimed his pride in Eragon for being able to cast many different spells with his limited vocabulary in the Ancient Language. He had a particular talent for pyrokinesis, able to manipulate fire in many ways using only one word. His mental powers were also strong, growing even more in strength with the addition of Glaedr's and Saphira's mind combined with his own. Eragon's magic is blue in color. Eragon had the power of foresight that manifested during his dreams. He dreamed of the conflict with Murtagh on the Burning Plains, of the departure in the boat with two dragons in the sky, and of Arya imprisoned in Gil'ead. After his teachings with Oromis, Eragon had a bigger grasp of magic and surpassed most other magicians. He could use non-verbal spells as shown when he was escaping the dwarves at Tronjiheim, and create spells. Eragon was also able to non-verbally (with help from the Eldurnari) cast an Empathy Spell on Galbatorix, which allowed him to defeat the evil king. Eragon was also one of four living individuals who know the True Name of the Ancient Language. This would mean he could and indeed did become one of the most powerful magicians who ever lived, matched only by Murtagh, Arya, and the Eldunarí from Vroengard. However, that was only because Murtagh spoke the Word to Eragon before leaving into the wilderness. Titles In addition to being a Dragon Rider, Eragon held many titles, such as the following: * Shadeslayer - For killing Durza, and assisting in the killing of Varaug * Firesword - For wielding Zar'roc (as it was red) and for killing Durza with a flaming blade; later for wielding his sword, Brisingr, which would burst into flame when Eragon would repeat its name (this nickname is Urgal in origin) * Argetlam '- Means "silver hand", which was used because of his gedwëy ignasia * '''Shur'tugal '- "Dragon Rider" in the Ancient Language * 'The Last Free Rider '- He was the only known Rider, aside from Oromis, that was beyond Galbatorix's rule * '''Bromsson - His father was Brom * Son of None - For a time, his father's identity was generally unknown * Bane of the Ra'zac - After defeating the Ra'zac some of the Varden called him the Bane of the Ra'zac * Morzansson - For the time, after the Battle of the Burning Plains and before his next visit to Ellesméra, when Eragon thought that he was the son of Morzan, first and last of the forsworn. Murtagh called him this once * Elf Friend - Declared a honored non-elf ally of Queen Islanzadí's people, indicated by the ring Aren * Kingkiller '''- For killing Galbatorix * '''Grand Master of the Dragon Rider order - After the death of Oromis * Leader of the Varden - After the kidnapping of Nasuada by Murtagh * Vanquisher of Snails - After defeating a snalglí he gives himself this title as a joke * Little One - 'Saphira usually called him this whenever they were alone to comfort him Personality Eragon's most prominent trait was his curiosity; he was always asking questions, always seeking to learn more. It didn't seem to matter what it was, he always wanted to learn about anything. Oromis said that he inherited this trait from his father Brom, who also expressed annoyance at his constant questions. Eragon had a strong sense of justice and equality, despising slavery and the tyrannical reign of Galbatorix. He argued with Murtagh on this moral principle. After he killed a soldier, Eragon felt remorse later. After he could touch the minds of animals, he could no longer stand to eat meat except on rare occasions. However, after escaping Helgrind, necessity forced him to eat meat and he realized how much he missed it. He decided that moderation was a wiser concept than zealotry. Eragon was a quick learner, becoming literate and a skilled swordsman in a very short period of time. However, he was often hasty, lightheaded, and impulsive though he improved upon the last two traits. He was also known to lose his temper, and let his frustration get the better of him. Eragon was stubborn and willful about his personal opinions, even when things looked hopeless and everyone disagreed with him. He refused to give up his pursuit of Arya, even after she had rejected him several times. He was slow to accept Nasuada's treaty with the Urgals. However, he eventually developed a friendship with the Kull leader, Garzhvog. Like the rest of his family, (Brom, Roran, and Murtagh) Eragon was also determined, steadfast, and Strong-willed. Once he set himself upon a course he would see it through till the end, and would allow nothing to stop him. However, he did briefly give into despair during a training session with Oromis after he suffered painful seizures from the scar on his back. Eragon accepted the Rider's responsibility to help others. Often, he cared more for others than he did for himself, and became very angry when someone insulted Saphira, moreso than when they insulted him. He was very loyal to his friends and to the Varden. He despised unfairness and when he thought that he had failed to defeat Galbatorix he hated most that the evil king would get away with all his crimes and escape punishment. This detestment of unfairness is why he cast the Empathy Spell on Galbatorix, because he wanted the usurper to see the wrongfulness of his actions. Also, Eragon had a habit of finding trouble, as noted by Saphira, Brom, and Islanzadí. Again he seemed to share this trait with his father, half brother, and cousin; though his was more pronounced. In Inheritance Eragon seemed more wiser and sure of himself. After discovering his True Name he understood himself and accepted who he was, which Arya noticed. This new wisdom was shown when he ensured future peace between all the races by adding Dwarves and Urgals to the Dragon Riders. He also made sure that the Urgals would no longer attack the other races for glory by creating games of strength in which young Urgals could compete against the other races. Love interest Arya was Eragon's only love interest in the series. Eragon has expressed his feelings for her. However, she rejected his advances several times, citing their age difference (84–85 years), the impossibility of peaceful relations during the war, separation due to individual duties, and her mourning for her late 20-year companion, Fäolin, as reasons. According to Oromis, almost all human and elf relationships ended in tragedy. Oromis and Arya also stated that Eragon is considered a child compared to the elves, who are practically immortal. In a discussion with Roran, Eragon reasoned that since he's become immortal, it would be depressing if he had to re-marry all the time. Eragon wants to marry, but elves don't marry. Eragon's transformation during the Agaetí Blödhren provides a solution to this, as he is now a hybrid elf. Eragon stated that Arya was the only woman he wished to be with. In the memory that Brom left Eragon via Saphira, Brom cautioned Eragon to be careful whom he should choose to love, because fate had a morbid interest in their family, implying that Eragon has romantic choices. In ''Inheritance the romance between Eragon and Arya become much more pronounced as they fought in the battles together, drank together and become much closer friends, though Eragon never lost his feelings for her. Towards the second half on the novel it becomes clear Arya is starting to reciprocate Eragon's feelings but her sense of duty and fear of Eragon losing interest in her and so betraying her keeps her from fully acknowledging her feelings. At the end of the novel, Eragon and Arya tell each other their true names and Arya knows he loves her. Unfortunately Eragon must leave Alagaësia to raise the new order of dragons and Arya has succeeded her mother as queen after her death (as well as become the new Rider bonded with the green dragon) so she cannot accompany Eragon. After a heartfelt goodbye they separate as Eragon sails away from Alagaësia with Saphira to raise the eggs. However, there is the possibility that Eragon and Arya will end up as a couple, for, as Christopher Paolini said in a recent interview with Mike Macauley, "The thing to keep in mind is that though the series is over, Eragon and Arya's story will continue. They're going to live for a very long time, and their relationship is far from over." Real-world connections Comparisons Star Wars Eragon is similar in many respects to Luke Skywalker: His adopted family (Aunt and uncle) is killed, leaving him with nowhere to go but to flee with a mentor. He is given the responsibility of continuing the legacy of an ancient order (in Eragon's case, the Dragon Riders; in Luke's, the Jedi), and becomes the first of a new generation of that order. Also, he is given Morzan's sword by his first trainer who is his father, but loses it at the end of the second part. Both heroes also build their main replacement weapon (Eragon-Brisingr, Luke-His green bladed lightsaber). Also, both used weapons from evil characters that were slain/wounded. He is trained by older members of the order after the original teacher dies Brom and Oromis, compared to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda. Eragon also has a sibling he does not know (Murtagh in Inheritance, Princess Leia in Star Wars) until later in his life. In the ''Eragon'' movie, Eragon stares into the sunset when Roran leaves, similar to Luke staring at the suns. The Lord of the Rings Eragon is similar to both Frodo and Aragorn, in the sense that both Eragon and Frodo are brought into a quest and having to take on a heavy burden (Eragon, both mantling up the legacy of the Dragon Riders, and defeating Galbatorix, while Frodo, having to destroy the One Ring, and defeating the evil Dark and Powerful Warlord Sauron), and that both Eragon and Aragorn are "humans" ("Man" in Aragorn's case, as all "humans" are referred to as "Men") who are in love with a raven haired elven lady (Arwen in Aragorn's case, Arya in Eragon's case). Both Eragon and Aragorn are also the characters with a great destiny (Eragon, fulfilling the legacy of the Dragon Riders, as he is born the son of one of the last of the Dragon Riders, while Aragorn, ensuring the destruction of the One Ring, and becoming a King of "Men" for Gondor, as he is the heir to the throne of Gondor). Also, the names Eragon and Aragorn are easily confused, being similar in pronounciation. The Dragonbone Chair Eragon Shadeslayer has been compared to Seoman Snowlock from Memory, Sorrow, and Thorn. The most noteworthy similarity comes from the endings of The Dragonbone Chair (Book I) and Eragon (Book I). Both slay a great evil; both are affected with its blood/memories and are almost consumed by evil; both have a series of visions during their brief lapse of sanity; both receive help from their respective wise old mentors (Morgenes and the Mysterious Cripple Who Is Whole); both wake up surrounded by friends when the battle is over, to have them explain what has happened the last two days; both have disfiguring scars from their encounter (Eragon's back, Seoman's face); both are given last names that are two words put together (Seoman Snowlock and Eragon Shadeslayer); both have paid a terrible price for their deed. Harry Potter Eragon was similar to Harry Potter as they were both orphans brought up by their aunts and uncle, both had powers in magic which they use in attempts to destroy a seemingly immortal evil man (Lord Voldemort / Galbatorix) as well as each of them having ancient mentors (Dumbledore / Oromis and Brom), and both of their mentors were murdered. The murderers of their mentors were antagonists (Snape / Murtagh) that turned out to help each character in the end. Real life Author Christopher Paolini states that Eragon originally started out as an autobiographical character. Paolini started writing Eragon at the age of fifteen, which is his protagonist's age at the beginning of the novel. "When I first invented Eragon, he was me. Writing about yourself is probably one of the easiest things for a fifteen-year-old author to do. However, I found that as the story progressed and Eragon did things that I've never done—such as fighting monsters and flying a dragon—he evolved into his own character, which I'm very happy about."http://shurtugal.com Etymology Christopher Paolini has stated that he came up with the name Eragon by replacing the d in 'dragon' with an E, however, at Comic-con 2010 he revealed that the "working title" of the character was "Kevin".http://alagaesia.com Notes * Eragon's ability to traverse the Spine without incident is an ironic contrast to Galbatorix. In fact the Spine has brought much good fortune to Eragon, while Galbitorix has suffered much because of it. ** Galbitorix lost his first Dragon in the Spine, and suffered on the journey back, where Eragon found Saphira's egg there, and regularly traveled there to hunt. ** Galbitorix lost half of his army there (later revealed to be the result of the Urgals), while Eragon's entire home village was able to travel through it to escape the Ra'zac, with only minimal losses. Other * Eragon was portrayed by Edward Speleers in the Eragon movie. * Eragon appeared with blond hair in the movie, which compares him too much to Luke Skywalker when one tries to describe him, while he was described as having brown hair in the novel. See also * Gedwëy ignasia * Dragon Rider Notes and references External links * http://www.alagaesia.com, the official site for the Inheritance cycle * de:Eragon es:Eragon (personaje) fi:Eragon it:Eragon Bromsson nl:Eragon Schimmendoder no:Eragon Shadeslayer pl:Eragon ru:Эрагон Category:Characters Category:Magic users Category:Humans Category:Dragon Riders Category:Varden Category:Males Category:Carvahall villagers Category:Characters Category:Magic users Category:Humans Category:Dragon Riders Category:Varden Category:Males Category:Carvahall villagers Category:Characters Category:Magic users Category:Humans Category:Dragon Riders Category:Varden Category:Males Category:Carvahall villagers Category:Characters Category:Magic users Category:Humans Category:Dragon Riders Category:Varden Category:Males Category:Carvahall villagers